Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin
may refer to either of the Kureshima brothers. It is also an upgraded form of the original Zangetsu, using a Genesis Driver. Access to this form is eventually lost forever due to Ryoma Sengoku destroying the Genesis Driver needed for it, until the original wielder, Takatora Kureshima, soon regains its powers after the defeat of the supposed deceased Ryoma in Movie War Full Throttle. TakatoraEP36HD.png| Takatora Kureshima Micchy Melon.jpg| Mitsuzane Kureshima Arms Like with the other Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin's forms are called . By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, Zangetsu Shin can activate one of two finishing moves based on the current Arms form: or . - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu Shin's default Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Zangetsu Shin wears is the with the visor. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Zangetsu Shin can throw the 2nd hardest punch and his kicks are the third strongest. His agility stats, however, are about average. This Arms' finisher is an unnamed Rider Slash, which is activated via the Squash function on the Genesis Driver. Zangetsu Shin fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. :Used by Takatora Kureshima: Episodes 12-14, 19-20, 22-23, Kamen Rider Taisen, 27-28, The Golden Fruit Cup!, Movie War Full Throttle :Used by Mitsuzane Kureshima: Episodes 28-29, 31, 33, 35-36, 38, 40-41 - Rider Arms= These Arms are based on Kamen Riders from the past. Inexplicably, the New Generation Riders are capable of using the Legend Rider Lockseeds despite none of them being Class S Energy Lockseeds. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form, as well as utilizing the power of Storm Form and Flame Form in the same manner as his Trinity Form. Accessed through the Agito Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapons are the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber. }} }} Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Zangetsu Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Sonic Arrow - Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms' personal weapon **Storm Halberd - One of Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms' personal weapons **Flame Saber - One of Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms' personal weapons Lockseed Closing Screens Zangetsu lockseed.jpg|Episode 12: 2 Lockseeds (Takatora) Current Zangetsu Shin lockseed.png|Episodes 33-34, 36: 5 Lockseeds (Mitsuzane) Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Gaim Riders Category:New Generation Riders